Magneto Attacks
by Tank15
Summary: A new mutant arrives at the mansion which no one really trusts. Magneto decides to try and take over the school and make the young mutants hate and want to kill all humans. This is when you see the mutants real side


**Attack**

In the library at Xavier Mansion there was a thud as something hit the ground. Bobby would throw a book in the air where John will make it catch on fire just before bobby cools it and let it fall to the ground. "I hate it when it rains" complained John staring out the window as the raindrops sped down from dark clouds. "I don't mind it" said bobby as he started making shapes out of ice, "Yeah but at least your power doesn't disappear when you're out in it" replied John as he started melting the shapes with a fireball underneath. There was a tap as some thing knocked the door of the library, "Who could that be, everyone should be asleep?" asked bobby as he went to open the door.

The door open and Rogue stepped through, "Hey Bobby and John, couldn't sleep either?" she asked plonking herself next to John as he begun to burn books again, "What are you doing?" she asked as the book was put out by Bobby, 'Practicing our powers for something to do" Bobby replied as he froze a book and let it shatter accidentally, "Well done, keep that up everyone will hear us and get us in trouble" Rogue commented with a smile on her face as John heated the floor to get rid of the ice.

There was a thump harder this time from the doors, then suddenly Crack! The library doors were ripped off its hinges as a mutant stepped through the dust and broken wood.

He was about their age but slightly smaller but you wouldn't know because he was in a crouched position, he had yellow eyes that

were hidden by messy brown hair, ripped clothes and a furry brown tail protruding from the back of his shorts. His powerfully

built arms and legs ended in beast-like claws and slightly pointed ears. "Get him!" yelled Bobby as he was thrown against one of the library shelves. Rogue didn't want to kill him with her power just hurt him, so she picked up a glass vase and through it at the mutant. It hit his stomach and smashed making the mutant getting covered in deep gashes. To Rogue's surprise the bits of glass fell out of the mutant's chest and the wounds healed themselves up when he through a chair at her sending her through into the hallway where she fainted. John went to raise a fireball as the mutant jumped onto his hands, in the handstand his tail ripped the shirt of as it fell over his face revealing on his back, short quill like spikes going down his spine. They shot out with incredible force and speed, pinning john to the wall being very strong despite their size also knocking the lighter closed and away from john.

Bobby rose from the shelves shooting an ice field at the mutant, instantly the mutant disappeared. Then with a roar he suddenly appeared behind bobby lifting him in the air with his claw like hands and to Bobby's surprise the mutant whispered in his ear, "I don't want to injure anyone" he said with a growl before being hit in the back by a beam of red light. "Mr Summers, no! Don't hurt him!" yelled Bobby as Scott glared down at the injured mutant,

'Bobby's right Scott' came a thought in Scott's mind as Professor Xavier came into the room.

"So, what is your name" asked Xavier as he watched the mutant glanced from side to side, trying to find a way to escape all the people in the room especially the one with the beam thought the mutant. "What is your name?" asked Xavier again after the mutant sat down in surrender, "Animal" he answered with a growl turning his piercing gaze to the man in the wheel chair, "What's your real name?" asked Xavier looking straight back at Animal's face, "can't remember" Animal growled again and then leapt and climbed up to the top of a book shelf. "We don't want to hurt you" replied Xavier moving towards the bookshelf, "We can help you, help you learn and use your powers." There was a pause and then Animal leapt of the shelf, gripped onto the light with his tail and flipped onto the ground in front of the professor, "Thank you" replied Xavier as he headed down the hall to the rest of the school.


End file.
